1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for scoring a coated substrate e.g. an automotive window blank.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems
Automotive body weight and wind resistance are being reduced to improve fuel efficiency. One technique is to eliminate metal trim around the automotive windows or lites by flush glazing. In flush glazing the lite is secured in a recess by an adhesive. To prevent degradation of the adhesive as a result of exposure to the sun's rays, an opaque endless band is provided around the marginal edge portions of the lite. The band preferably extends to the peripheral edge of the lite; has a width sufficient to shade the underlying adhesive; has a width sufficiently narrow to provide maximum vision and is abrasive resistant to withstand cleaning and the elements. These requirements have been achieved by silk screening a band of a ceramic paste on an automotive window blank and fusing the paste to the glass by heat. In order to assure shading of the underlying adhesive and extending the pattern out to the peripheral edge, the silk screen pattern is slightly larger than the blank. This technique although accomplishing the above results reduces the useable life of the screen because the screen bends over the cut glass edge during the silk screening process.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide a silk screening technique to manufacture automotive lites for flush glazing that does not have the limitations of the above-described techniques.